


Bright Blue Eyes

by donniexdarko



Category: Prisoners (2013), The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniexdarko/pseuds/donniexdarko
Summary: Detective Loki arrests Luke Glanton under the suspicion of a bank robbery, and the sexual tension between them causes a scene in the interrogation room. (18+ readers only)





	Bright Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of these characters and I had an idea so I went with it. I also love the idea of Jake Gyllenhaal & Ryan Gosling together (hence, my other fanfiction lol) but I wanted to write something with these two specific characters.

Loki gets called into the station when one of the police officers makes an arrest on Luke Glanton. Glanton had been a suspect in a recent case involving a bank robbery. Loki had been working on this bank robbery case for weeks, trying to track down who is responsible for all of them. The only descriptions they had to go off was: a while male, approximately 6’1, bright bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small tattoo on his face under his left eye. He hoped Luke Glanton matched the description and he would finally be able to make an arrest and put this case behind him.

It was late in the night, almost one in the morning and the police station was nearly empty when he walked through the front doors. He walked down the long hallway to the interrogation room where he saw the two police officers who had arrested him standing outside the door.

“I think this is our guy, Loki,” the officer Davis said.

“Great, thank you for your work tonight,” Loki said.

“Oh, and one more thing, we found cocaine on him, in his left pocket, so you’ll probably have to conduct a full strip search to make sure he has nothing else on him before he goes to prison,” the other officer stated.

“Okay, thank you officers, you’re free to go, I can take it from here,” Loki said.

Loki clicked open the door of the interrogation room, and locked eyes with Luke Glanton, who was sitting at the table in hand cuffs. He had startlingly blue eyes and bright bleached blonde hair that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but it looked surprisingly good on him. He wore a tattered Metallica muscle shirt that had small tears in it and motorcycle shorts.

“Good evening, Luke,” Loki said, pulling back his chair and sitting across from him. “My name is Detective Loki and I’ll be investigating your case.”

“What exactly are you investigating?” Luke asked, squinting his eyes at Loki.

“You were involved in a bank robbery, and you were charged with possession of cocaine,” Loki said, glancing down at his notes.

Luke rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

“Looks like this isn’t your first time being arrested either…” Loki said, glancing through his file.

“It’s not,” Luke confirmed.

“Several arrests for possession of drugs in Las Vegas, is that where you’re from?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, doesn’t it say that in my file though?” Luke asked, cockily.

“It does, it also says you were born on October 31st. Halloween. How fun,” Loki said, teasing.

Luke glared at him, but still had this amused look in his eye.

“So, let’s cut right to the chase, where were you last Friday morning?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know, probably sleeping,” Luke said.

“Not robbing First Bank on sixth street?” Loki asked.

“I don’t even know where that is,” Luke said.

“Do you ride motorcycles?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, but I do that for my job,” Luke said.

“There were some eyewitnesses saying the bank robber left the bank riding a black motorcycle, wearing a black jump suit. Does that sound familiar?” Loki asked.

“Plenty of people ride motorcycles,” Luke said.

“True, but not many people have bleached blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and a face tattoo,” Loki said.

“Does that description actually say ‘bright’ blue eyes or did you decide to throw that in just now?” Luke asked, biting his lip and looking down at Loki’s mouth.

“Don’t act smart with me,” Loki said, trying to regain his control.

“I wasn’t, I just thought it was a compliment, that’s all. You have bright blue eyes too, officer,” Luke said, winking.

“That’s detective to you,” Loki said, glancing down at Luke’s mouth for a second. When he looked back into his eyes, Luke looked slightly amused.

“My apologies, sir,” Luke said, his eyes danced between Loki’s eyes and his mouth. _What was he trying to do, charm him?_ Loki thought.

“Whether you robbed the bank or not, which I’m 99% sure you did, you are still going to prison tonight for possession of cocaine,” Loki said.

“Have you ever done drugs, detective?” Luke asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, stunned by the question.

“I was just curious. You seem like you have because you have all these tattoos peeking out from under your work shirt, and on your fingers, and I’ve never met anyone who has tattoos that’s never done drugs before,” Luke said. Loki felt Luke’s eyes all over him, he felt exposed.

“Well that’s a common misconception,” Loki said.

“I’m sure it is,” Luke said, biting his lip.

“Listen, I hate to have to do this, but since we found cocaine on you tonight, I’m going to have to conduct a full strip search, Mr. Glanton,” Loki said, standing.

“You can call me Luke, detective,” Luke said. “I never did get your first name by the way.”

“My first name is irrelevant, please stand up,” Loki said.

“I don’t think it’s irrelevant,” Luke said, standing. Loki felt a twinge of intimidation when he realized Luke stood just an inch taller than him.

“It’s David, hold out your wrists please,” Loki said.

“David,” Luke repeated in his low, gravelly voice. Hearing his first name roll off his tongue the way it did ignited a feeling of warmth in his chest. Luke held out his wrists and Loki slid the key into his handcuffs and clicked them undone. Luke’s eyes were on him the entire time, making Loki’s skin feel like it was on fire. As soon as the cuffs were off, Luke held his wrists tenderly.

“Alright,” Loki said, taking a step backwards, not wanting to stand too close to him. Luke smelt of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne, but the scent was intoxicating. “Please remove the shirt first.”

Luke laughed softly under his breath, and reached his fingers under his muscle shirt, and peeled the shirt off his back, exposing many tattoos on his chest. Loki was momentarily mesmerized by all the tattoos on his chest, and he thought if he had more time he would love to know the stories behind every tattoo. He noticed Luke’s giant biceps, that were possibly bigger than his head and how toned his ab’s were. He was clearly a man that took care of himself and was in incredible shape. Loki cleared his throat after staring at his chest for nearly thirty seconds straight, and when he glanced back up at Luke’s face, he was smirking.

“Are you ready to continue detective, or do you need a minute?” Luke asked and Loki blushed. _This cocky mother fucker,_ he thought to himself.

“Lose the pants please,” Loki said, putting his hands on his own hips and pointing at Luke’s biking shorts.

“Yes, sir,” Luke said, slipping his long fingers inside the waistband of his pants, and gliding them down his legs, revealing bright blue briefs and a ridiculously large bulge. There was something so seductive about watching him undress, and that fucking bulge was making Loki’s mind race.

Loki had always known he’d been bisexual, but he had never had a problem with feeling sexually attracted to a perp before. And he hadn’t been sexually active with anyone in so long, in years. He longed for the touch of another human being, man or woman. After drooling over the man in front of him, Loki stepped up to the table and pulled out his blue latex gloves.

“Face the wall please, and put your hands on the wall,” Loki said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Is this standard procedure, David?” Luke asked, turning to face the wall and placing both of his large hands on the wall.

_Damn him, using my first name like that_ , Loki thought. He never should have told him his name. He has no idea what it’s doing to him – or maybe he does and that’s why he keeps doing it. There is no way in hell Luke is oblivious to the kind of effect he has on people around him.

“Yes, this is standard procedure Luke. I’m going to remove your briefs now,” Loki said, sliding his blue latex gloves on over his hands.

“Go ahead,” Luke said.

Loki placed one hand on Luke’s hip, and he could feel the heat of his skin through the gloves. He placed both hands on the top of his boxer briefs, and slowly started to pull them down. Luke’s erection sprang out and Loki desperately tried not to look as he finished pulling off his briefs and tossed them to the side.

“It’s okay to look, I know you want to,” Luke said, his voice raspy.

Loki felt his cock stir in his pants and even though his brain warned him not to, he stole a glance at Luke’s glorious cock that was so _hard_ and so long. _Fuck_ , he thought. What he wouldn’t give to touch it and see Luke react to his touch. Had Luke gotten hard from his touch? The dirty thoughts were driving him wild.

“This might feel a little uncomfortable but I have to check to make sure you aren’t hiding drugs anywhere, so please spread your legs,” Loki asked, his voice cracking a little on the last part.

“Do you frequently ask guys to spread their legs even when your off-duty, detective?” Luke asked, spreading his legs.

“Luke,” Loki said, his voice a warning. He could feel Luke’s smirk even though he was still facing the wall.

Loki bit his lip, staring at his perfect round ass. Then he used his gloved hands to spread his ass cheeks apart, as much as he could. Luke straightened his spine as Loki’s hands spread him. “This might hurt a little,” Loki warned him, sliding a finger into his tight asshole.

Luke’s breath caught in his throat as Loki’s finger pushed further into his ass, exploring to find any plastic bags with drugs hidden in his ass. Loki knew this wasn’t exactly standard procedure… but he had to know what Luke felt like. He wanted to see Luke squirm a little.

Loki’s finger found Luke’s prostate and Luke shuddered against him, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. “Hmm, I don’t think you’re hiding anything up here,” Loki said, standing close enough behind him that his warm breath washed over Luke’s ear. Loki used his left hand to keep Luke’s ass cheeks spread while he used two fingers on his right hand to rub against his prostate. “Have you ever been touched here before Luke?” Loki asked.

“No,” he grunted under his breath.

“How does it feel?” Loki whispered against his ear.

“It was weird at first, but now it feels good,” Luke said, panting. Luke’s cock was fully hard now, dripping with pre-cum and the sight of it had Loki’s mouthwatering.

Loki grunted, feeling his own thick erection painfully straining against his pants.

“David,” Luke groaned under his breath. “Please touch my cock.”

Hearing Luke beg him almost sent Loki over the edge. Loki brought his left hand to his mouth and tore off the blue latex glove with his teeth, then he snaked his left hand around Luke’s waist and took hold of his large erection. Luke hissed between his teeth as Loki’s warm palm slid over his hard cock. Loki stroked Luke’s cock and used his right hand to rub against his prostate simultaneously and Luke moaned under his breath, the sound echoing off the walls in the interrogation room. Loki felt his own erection dripping in his pants, he couldn’t believe how hard he was. He was so hard he felt like he couldn’t see straight, the only thing he was concentrating on were the muscles contracting in Luke’s back, and Luke’s hips thrusting against his fist with urgency.

Luke had a giant tattoo of a sailboat on his back, and Loki was hypnotized by the number of tattoos on his tan exposed skin. Luke was completely bare under him, and completely surrendering to him, and the sight of it drove him wild.

“Faster,” Luke groaned, and Loki pumped his fist up and down his thick cock at a faster pace. Luke was breathing heavily now, and his body trembled slightly under his touch. “Jesus Christ,” Luke whimpered as he came hard, his cock pulsing in Loki’s hand, and his entire body vibrating with pleasure.

Loki was so hard watching him come, he thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Luke flipped around to face him and glanced down at Loki’s erection. “Let me,” Luke said.

Loki was past thinking rationally at this point, and he didn’t tell Luke to stop when Luke reached for his belt and slid it through the loops. Luke popped open Loki’s pants and dragged down his zipper slowly. Loki reached down and quickly pulled down the front of his pants, just enough to pull his aching cock out.

“Luke, wait,” Loki said, but Luke slid down to his knees and wrapped his fist around Loki’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Loki moaned at the unexpected rush from his touch. Loki wasn’t sure whether Luke was only doing this as an attempt to blackmail him or to try and get out of jail, but now Loki couldn’t give a shit. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but Luke’s long fingers gripping him.

Luke licked his lips before taking the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth and Loki gasped. Luke swirled his tongue over the tip and then he deep throated him, taking as much of it as he could, and Loki desperately grabbed onto his hair to steady himself.

“Jesus, Luke,” Loki grunted, feeling like he was impossibly close to the edge already. Luke stared up at him with this wicked look in his eyes, daring him to do it. Loki’s entire body shook as he came harder than he ever had before, and Luke took it all, like he’d done it a million times.

Loki tried to catch his breath and Luke looked up at him as he tried to get ahold of himself. Luke stood back up and walked across the room to retrieve his briefs and slid them back on.

“If I walk out of here are you going to stop me?” Luke asked, glancing back at David and batting his big blue eyes at him.

Loki stared at him for a minute, and then he shook his head.

“What are you going to tell your officer friends?” Luke asked.

“I’ll tell them you weren’t the guy we were looking for,” Loki said.

“I’ll see you around detective,” Luke said, winking and stepping out of the interrogation room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it lol.


End file.
